


Go for a Spin

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [63]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Tumblr: suitsbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Harvey lets Donna drive his sports carAU where Harvey is an MLB pitcher.





	Go for a Spin

**Author's Note:**

> Also fits my 'free space' square on my Suits bingo card.

"Here." Harvey handed over the keys.

Donna blinked at him for a surprised second. "You're letting me drive your car?" As far as she knew, he didn't let anyone drive this car.

He nodded. "I mean, unless you don't want to." He began to draw the keys back.

"No, no. I do. I was just checking to make sure you didn't have some sort of brain injury or something."

Harvey shrugged. "Jury's still out." Then he grinned at her, showing off his brilliant teeth.

Donna laughed. "Oh, I get it baseball man- a law joke. That's funny. Can I have the keys now?"

Harvey pretended to ponder her request for a moment. Then he tossed her the keys and opened the driver's side door of his magnificent and expensive sports car. "Your chariot..."

"You really are a dork, you know that?" But that didn't stop her from sliding behind the wheel. It was a lot different being on this side of the car. It almost felt more _powerful_. This was going to be so cool. She leaned out the window: "You getting in?"

Another of those brilliant grins and Harvey ducked into the passenger side of the car. He waved a hand. "Ready when you are."

Donna grinned back at him. Then she keyed the ignition, put the car in gear and took off. "Hell yeah!"


End file.
